wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Salamandra (Grabiński)/10
| poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: Kukła W trzy dni po nieudałej wyprawie do zagrody „Pod Miętusem” otrzymałem list od Kamy. W formie bezwzględnej, posłuch absolutny nakazującej, naznaczała mi schadzkę w domu przy ulicy Parkowej. W pierwszej chwili chciałem natychmiast skomunikować się z Wieruszem i zasięgnąć jego rady; potem zmieniłem zamiar. Żądza zobaczenia choćby raz jeszcze tej dziwnej istoty wzięła górę nad rozwagą i sumieniem; nie mogłem się oprzeć pokusie. Obrazy przeżytych z nią chwil, chwil niezwykłych, jedynych, powróciły w szkarłacie wspomnień i złamały mą wolę. Poszedłem... Poszedłem i nie żałuję — mimo wszystko, co potem przyjść miało, nie żałuję. Jestem głęboko przekonany, że żadna kobieta na świecie nie potrafiłaby dać mi tej pełni rozkoszy, jakiej doznałem wtedy w ten wieczór — w ten nasz ostatni, pożegnalny wieczór. Jakby w przeczuciu, że nigdy się już więcej nie zobaczymy, zapragnęła w godzinę rozstania utrwalić mi się w duszy niezatartym wspomnieniem. I dopięła celu. Nie zapomnę jej nigdy! Wicher miłosnego szału, który w tę noc miotał nami w pożodze krwi i zapamiętania, przepalił mi ciało i spopielił duszę. I dziś jestem jak wygasły krater wulkanu... O Jastroniu i Andrzeju nie mówiliśmy wcale. Nie wspominała o nich ani razu w ciągu krótkiej, upalnej nocy. Usta jej pełne, soczyste jak winograd nabrzmiały treścią jesieni, miały dla mnie tylko pieszczotę — nie wyszło z nich ani jedno słowo wyrzutu lub skargi... Gdy nad ranem, wyczerpany rozkoszą i bezsennością, leniwym krokiem przechadzałem się po pokoju, wzrok mój padł na woskową figurkę umieszczoną pod szklanym kloszem na kominku. Coś mnie zastanowiło w twarzyczce kukły, zresztą śmiesznej i karykaturalnej — jakiś rys skądś mi znany. Korzystając z chwilowej nieuwagi Kamy, która rozczesywała w lustrze swe bujne, rude warkocze, podniosłem klosz i wyjąłem figurkę. Wtedy spostrzegłem, że wyobraża kobietę i że głowę jej zdobią jasne, popielatoblond włosy. Z dreszczem nieokreślonej trwogi poznałem je po barwie i ciepłym, metalicznym odcieniu; były to włosy Halszki Grodzieńskiej... Bez namysłu schowałem kukłę do wewnętrznej kieszeni żakietu... W parę minut później pożegnaliśmy się. Zamyślony zeszedłem w dół schodami. U wyjścia odwróciłem się, by przekonać się, że i tym razem zaszła szczególna metamorfoza miejsca. Byłyżby fikcją mego chorego mózgu te schody obite czerwonym kobiercem i ten koryncki krużganek?... Byłażby nią i moja demoniczna kochanka?... Następstwa odnowienia stosunku z Kamą były fatalne. Wkrótce po mej ostatniej schadzce w domu Wierusza zaczęła Halszka skarżyć się na gwałtowne bóle w całym ciele. Przychodziły nagle, ni stąd, ni zowąd, i trwały nieraz przez parę godzin z rzędu bez przerwy, pozostawiając po sobie jako ślad ogromne wyczerpanie. Biedna dziewczyna moja wyszczuplała w przeciągu kilku dni w sposób zatrważający; na twarz jej pożółkłą nagle i wyciągniętą przez cierpienie wystąpił ceglasty rumieniec, w oczach płonęły trawiące ognie gorączki. Sztuka lekarska okazała się znów w tym wypadku bezradną. Przyzwani do łóżka chorej wybitni interniści, dr Biegański i Mokrzycki, stanęli wobec problemu nie do rozwiązania. Stwierdzili wprawdzie, że organizm panny Grodzieńskiej zdradzał zagadkową przemianę krwi, lecz przyczyny choroby i środków zaradczych podać nie umieli. Zrozpaczony uciekłem się ponownie do pomocy Andrzeja... Było w same południe 24 czerwca r. 1910. Straszliwa, biała od blasków słońca godzina trwa wciąż niezmiennie na zegarze mego życia... Pamiętam, jak młode, zielone gałązki modrzewi pozdrowiły mnie po drodze u wejścia do parku, jak przefrunęła mimo para ślicznych dzieci w pogoni za obręczą, jak zaczepił mnie biedny kamlot''kamlot'' (z fr.) — uliczny sprzedawca gazet. edytorski z pękiem gazet pod pachą. Takie drobne, takie śmiesznie błahe szczegóły — a jednak — a jednak ktoś mi je kazał zapamiętać na zawsze. Silny, przejaskrawiony do barw obłędu obraz zdarzeń, które miały wnet potem nastąpić, rzucił otęcz promieni na wszystko, co je poprzedziło, i wciągnął w krąg swój magiczny szczegóły uboczne... Gdy wchodziłem w próg domu Andrzeja, biła dwunasta. Przyjął mnie z chmurą na czole i wyrzutem w oczach. Nie mówiliśmy nic o Kamie, chociaż z zachowania się przyjaciela poznałem, że wiedział o wszystkim. — Musisz koniecznie raz jeszcze widzieć się z tą wiedźmą — rzekł po wysłuchaniu mej relacji o stanie zdrowia Halszki. — Po co? — zapytałem przygnębiony. — Ona musi mieć u siebie coś, co należało dawniej do Halszki: jakiś przedmiot, może wstążkę do włosów, może coś z ubrania. Musisz to jej stanowczo odebrać, rozumiesz? Odebrać i oddać natychmiast w moje ręce. Nagle przypomniałem sobie woskową kukłę. Dziwna myśl przemknęła przez głowę. — Zdaje mi się, że ta figurka może ci się na coś przydać. Wydobywszy z kieszeni lalkę, podałem ją Andrzejowi: — Znalazłam to u niej na kominku pośród cacek buduarowych''buduarowy'' — przynależny do buduaru, tj. kobiecego pokoju do odpoczynku. edytorski. Włosy tej kukły należą niewątpliwie do Halszki: jest to ten sam jasny, bezcenny pukiel, który zgubiłem wtedy, w noc sabatową. Pamiętasz? — Pamiętam — odparł, biorąc skwapliwie do ręki woskowy odlew. — Pamiętam — powtórzył ciszej, oglądając figurkę starannie ze wszystkich stron. — Mówiłeś mi o tym swego czasu; już wtedy zrodziło się we mnie podejrzenie, że owa „zguba” nie jest czymś przypadkowym. Umieścił sobie kukłę na dłoni i zapytał, uśmiechając się zagadkowo: — Czy wiesz, kogo ta figurka ma wyobrażać? — Nie. — Twoją narzeczoną. — Wolne żarty. — Mówię całkiem serio. Przy podobnych praktykach nie chodzi bynajmniej o podobieństwo rysów i postaci; kształt odgrywa tu rolę podrzędną — rozstrzyga intencja, zamiar. Lalka — to tylko symbol, to tylko taki sobie znak algebraiczny, wprowadzony w miejsce osoby, której się chce zaszkodzić. Wystarczy, jeżeli operujący nim czarny mag powie sobie, że oznacza ona pewne ściśle określone indywiduum. W naszym wypadku usuwają wszelkie wątpliwości co do intencji owe włosy, które rozpoznałeś. — Tak; to jest pukiel włosów, który zginął mi wraz z medalionem. — Pi, pi, pi! — zawołał nagle Wierusz, przybliżając do oczu ręce lalki. — Oglądałeś te palce? — Istotnie zdumiewające! Nie brak nawet paznokci. Co za precyzja w wykonaniu! — Raczej dokładność i gruntowność. Czy wiesz, czyje te paznokcie? — Przypuszczam, że sztuczne, zrobione z jakiejś masy. — Ja, przeciwnie, sądzę, że też należą do Halszki. Kama musiała je zdobyć w jakiś sprytny sposób. Słowa Wierusza rozdarły ostrym błyskiem przypomnienia półcień chwil ubiegłych. — Poczekaj — rzekłem, trąc czoło — coś sobie przypominam... Aha!... Mam! Halszka wspominała mi raz, może rok temu, o jakiejś dziadówce, która zastała ją na werandzie przy porannym manicure... — A zatem miałem słuszność. — Ale jaki właściwie związek ma to wszystko z chorobą Halszki? — Bardzo prosty i wyraźny. Wskutek włączenia w organizm tej woskowej figurki włosów i paznokci rywalki nawiązała Kama między nią a jej sobowtórem-kukłą astralny stosunek sympatii i wzajemności. Mając w swej mocy tak spreparowaną lalkę, uzyskała tym samym władzę niemal absolutną nad ciałem Halszki. — Rzecz nie do wiary! Jeżeli to, co mówisz, jest prawdą, biedna dziewczyna jest zgubioną! Ale, nie, nie! To przecież niemożliwe! W jaki sposób posiadanie czyichś włosów lub paznokci może oddać władzę nad nim komukolwiek? — Komukolwiek — nie; tylko temu, kto obznajmiony jest z arkanami czarnej magii. Pamiętaj o tym, że każda, choćby najmniejsza, drobina naszego ciała, co więcej, każda, choćby krótko przez nas noszona część ubrania, nawet jakikolwiek przedmiot wzięty przez nas przelotnie do ręki, przepojony jest w większej lub mniejszej mierze naszymi fluidami. Na wszystkim, czego się tylko tknie, pozostawia człowiek po sobie ślad swego astrosomu''astrosoma'' (gr.) — ciało astralne. edytorski. W momencie kontaktu odrywa się od nas coś z przenikającej nas na wskroś psychofizycznej aury i przywiera do rzeczy dotkniętej. Osobniki hiperwrażliwe umieją nieraz wyczuć szczątki astralnych pozostałości na ubraniach lub przedmiotach, które należały do ludzi zmarłych nawet przed kilkunastu laty. — Astralne remanenty — szepnąłem zamyślony. — Tak. Im to właśnie zawdzięczamy cały szereg zjawisk zakresu tzw. psychometrii''psychometria'' (z gr.) — obecność śladów psychicznych osoby w zamieszkiwanej przez nią przestrzeni. edytorski. — Przypuśćmy tedy, że rzeczywiście udało się Kamie wytworzyć w ten sposób ów szczególny związek między łątką a Halszką — cóż stąd? Dlaczego to miałoby u niej wywołać objawy chorobliwe? Zamiast odpowiedzi Andrzej przybliżył mi do oczu kukłę. — Widzisz te otworki porozrzucane w rozmaitych punktach ciała woskowej pałuby''pałuba'' (daw.) — niekształtna lalka. edytorski? — Hm. Istotnie. Wyglądają jak dołki i rowki, powstałe od nakłucia szpilką. — Właśnie. To są ślady magicznej operacji, przedsięwziętej przez Kamę w celu zniszczenia znienawidzonej rywalki. — To niemożliwe! To nonsens! — To fakt nie ulegający dla mnie wątpliwości. Jest rzeczą dowiedzioną od dawna, że wszelka rana zadana takiej kukle odbija się straszliwie wiernym echem na ciele jej pierwowzoru. Kama, nakłuwając szpilką woskową tę lalkę, tym samym zadawała na odległość niewidzialne rany Halszce. — To szaleństwo i zabobon! — krzyknąłem wzburzony. — To przesąd niegodny człowieka XX wieku! — Ty się mylisz, Andrzeju! — Mówię prawdę. Operacja czarnoksięska, chociażby była zabobonną i nacechowaną szaleństwem ciemnoty, bywa mimo to niejednokrotnie skuteczną i cel swój zgubny osiąga, o ile jest realizacją silnej, skoncentrowanej w sobie woli. Narzędzie, którym się mag przy swych praktykach posługuje, jest tylko symbolem wielkiego czynnika magicznego, który pod wpływem złej woli operatora zamienia się w trujący wicher astralny. Biada temu, w czyją stronę skieruje on swe zabójcze prądy!... Magia czarna jest w istocie swej kultem szatana, jest znienawidzeniem Dobra spotęgowanym do granic obłędnego paroksyzmu. Jest to stek świętokradztw i zbrodni, których celem znieprawienie do gruntu woli i natury ludzkiej, a ideałem przekształcenie człowieka w ohydny koszmar demona! Namiętny ton, jakim Wierusz wypowiedział ostatnie słowo, sprawił na mnie wrażenie; czułem, że moc jego przekonania zaczyna mi się udzielać. On tymczasem zdjął z półki bibliotecznej parę starych, w pomarańczowy safian oprawionych tomów i rozłożywszy je przede mną na stole, mówił: — Znany był ten straszliwy proceder już jednemu z najstarszych ludów na ziemi, tajemniczemu szczepowi Akkadów''Akkadowie'' — lud semicki, zamieszkujący Mezopotamię od III w. p.n.e. edytorski w Azji, znali go starożytni Hindusi, Żydzi, Egipcjanie i Grecy; rozpętał się też istną orgią szału i zbrodni w ponurym średniowieczu. Znasz tę książkę? — zapytał nagle, podając mi gruby, drobnym gotykiem zapełniony foliał. — Johannis Baptistae Portae Magiae naturalis libri XX — odczytałem stronicę tytułową. — Niezwykła książka — mówił Wierusz, z pietyzmem przerzucając karty. — Jedno z podstawowych dzieł starszego okultyzmu. A oto masz ponurego Glanvilla''Glanvill, Joseph'' (1638–1680) — ang. filozof i demonolog. edytorski i jego Sadducismus triumphatus — księga dziwna jak szaleństwo i groźna jak wizja opętanego. Obaj ci ludzie, lubo rozdzieleni czasem, narodowością i przestrzenią, wierzyli mocno w potęgę czarów i kult szatana. Wziąłem do ręki ciężki, w pergamin ujęty tom, z winietą przypominającą genialny cykl fantazji Goyi pt. Caprichos. — Cóż to znów za książka? — To Del Rio i jego 6 ksiąg Badań magicznych. A tuż obok Pseudomonarchia demonów i Zwodnicze majaki szatańskie jednego z najfanatyczniejszych tępicieli satanizmu i czarownictwa w Niemczech, Jana Wiera''Wier (Weyer), Johannes'' (1515–1588) — niemiecki demonolog. edytorski. Znajdziesz tu i niesamowitą Demonomanię magów mistrza Bodina''Bodin, Jean'' (1530–1596) — fr. polityk i demonolog. edytorski, i Remigiusza z Lotaryngii Demonolatrię, Hieronima Cardanusa''Cardano, Geronimo'' (1501–1576) — matematyk, lekarz, filozof i astrolog włoski. edytorski O różnorodności rzeczy i Tomasza Campanelli''Campanella, Tomasso'' (1568–1639) — filozof włoski. edytorski O istocie rzeczy i magii. Żaden z nich nie wątpi w skuteczność astralnych projekcji na odległość, chociaż w miarę postępu wiedzy i badań nad naturą ludzką przyjmują one u każdego coraz to inną nazwę. Lecz istota przejawu pozostaje ta sama: zła, występna i tajemnicza. — Dlaczego jednak dzisiaj nie słyszy się o podobnych praktykach? — Mylisz się, Jerzy. Dziś dzieje się to samo, lubo rzadziej i w zmienionej formie. Czy nie słyszałeś nic o doświadczeniach wybitnego psychiatry francuskiego Boiraca i jego Psychologie inconnuepsychologie inconnue (fr.) — psychologia nieznana. edytorski? Lub o eksperymentach pułkownika de Rochas? — Coś sobie przypominam. Podobno ten ostatni pisał o eksterioryzacji wrażliwości? — Właśnie o to chodzi. Doświadczenia jego i Boiraca z nakłuwaniem powierzchni wody w szklance, na którą przeniesiono w części otoczkę wrażeniową pacjenta, znane są dziś już powszechnie wśród psychiatrów i neurologów. — Byłyżby te zjawiska współmiernymi z gusłami półobłąkanych histeryczek średniowiecza? — Niewątpliwie — tylko bez przymieszki demonizmu. I u nas, w Polsce, istnieje jeszcze po dziś dzień między ludem wiara, że za pomocą odlewanych figurek z wosku lub ołowiu można czarować. O tym świadczy przedmowa do klasycznego pod tym względem dzieła z XVII w. pt. Czarownica Powołana. Podobnie mówią akta kryminalne miasta Poznania z r. 1544 o spaleniu żywcem na stosie za czary Doroty Gnieczkowej, która na prośbę pani Kierskiej „lała wosk na wodę, dochodząc do tego, kto jej był pieniądze ukradł. A lejąc ten wosk, mówiła była te słowa, odmówiwszy przódzi trzy pacierze: — Poszła była miła Panna Maria; czekał Ją Syn Boży i pyta: — Gdzie idziesz, Matuniu moja miła? — Idę, mój miły Synu, zamawiać tego złodzieja, który uczynił złość tej pani. — Zamawiaj, Panno Czysta, Swoją mocą boską, mocą wszystkich Świętych Pańskich i ą, iżby tu stanął ten człowiek, który wziął te pieniądze, w imię Ojca i Syna i Ducha Św. Za tymi słowy, gdy też już wosk wylała, ukazał jej się służebnik pani Kierskiej, który pieniądze namienione był ukradł, jakoby palec, w tejże postaci, w której prawie był, a przy nim duże gromady pieniędzy; a on po nie sięgał i ze dwa razy te pieniądze brał”. — Zastanawia świętokradcze kojarzenie osób świętych z praktyką czarodziejską. — Rzeczywiście. Podobne próby wciągania żywiołów przejętych z kultu chrześcijańskiego w świat guseł i procederów czarnoksięskich spotykamy nierzadko w rocznikach naszego okultyzmu. Są to objawy religijnej perwersji, której szczytem cześć dla Szatana i czarna msza. — Czy słyszy się cośkolwiek o operacjach tego rodzaju związanych z postaciami historycznymi? — Owszem. Właśnie wspomniany przeze mnie Del Rio, którego Disquisitiones magicaeDisquisitiones magicae (łac.) — badania magiczne. edytorski przed chwilą oglądałeś, mówiąc o tajemniczej śmierci króla francuskiego, Karola IX, utrzymuje, że zginął on wskutek tzw. przebicia in effigieeffigie (łac.) — w podobiźnie, za pośrednictwem obrazu. edytorski, dokonanego przez heretyków z zemsty za prześladowanie ich wiary. — Nasz poczciwy Benedykt Chmielowski tak opisuje ten proceder w swych Nowych Atenach: „Heretycy więc takich znaleźli czarnoksiężników, którzy portret jego, alias osobę uformowawszy z wosku ad instar (łac.) — na podobieństwo. edytorski króla, ten portret potem różnymi kłuli instrumentami to w głowę, to w bok, to w serce, to w nogi; a król żywy w tych samych członkach w te same czasy nieznośne ponosił boleści przez najdoskonalszych nie uśmierzone medyków”. — Przyznasz jednak sam, że chyba niepodobna''niepodobna'' (daw.) — nieprawdopodobne, niemożliwe. edytorski w tych sprawach zasłaniać się „powagą” autora Nowych Aten? — Zapewne. Zresztą przytacza on opinię cudzą, nie własną. Poza tym rzecz była zbyt głośna w swoim czasie i nie stanowi faktu odosobnionego. Mógłbym ci podobnych wypadków naliczyć tysiące. W Anglii np. wydano za Henryka I specjalne ustawy karzące takich odlewaczy woskowych figurek, znanych wtedy pod nazwą vultivoli lub vultuarii. Również Walter Scott w jednym ze swych listów o demonologii mówi, że w Szkocji przypisywano śmierć króla Duffusa przebiciu jego wizerunku odlanego z wosku. — Rzecz wygląda tak fantastycznie, że trudno uwierzyć. Słucha się tego wszystkiego jak opowieści wylęgłej w mózgu naiwnym i przewrotnym zarazem. Podziwiać tylko się musi złośliwość inwencji. — Demonizm natury ludzkiej przyobleka najdziwaczniejsze kształty i formy. Ponura groza, wiejąca z obrzędów niektórych ludów pierwotnych, kojarzy się w zagadkowy sposób z humorystyką ekspresji i stwarza niesamowity stop, który nazwano groteską. Z otchłani życia wyglądają ku nam od czasu do czasu dziwnie uśmiechnięte maszkary. — Śmiech i groza — szczególne połączenie! — Szczególne, a tak przecież częste. Czyż to nie charakterystyczne, że trupie głowy są zawsze uśmiechnięte? Opuścił głowę i przez chwil parę siedział pogrążony w zadumie. — Symbolika guseł ludowych — podjął po czasie — pełna wewnętrznej treści i znaczeń, kryje zarodki głębokiej filozofii. Trzeba tylko umieć odczytywać te znaki... Wyciągnął rękę po ciężki foliał in quarto w wiśniowej oprawie, zamknięty na miedzianą klamrę. — Moje ukochane dziwadła! — ciągnął dalej, otwierając księgę. — Oto żmudnie zebrane przeze mnie najstarsze polskie książki i pisma czarnoksięskie. Przeczytaj! — Czarnoksięgu Polskiego ręką Andrzeja Wierusza, adepta Wiedzy Tajemnej, sporządzonego ksiąg pięcioro, czyli Polski Pentateuch''pentateuch (gr.) — pięcioksiąg. edytorski Czarodziejski''. — Czytaj dalej! — „Księga pierwsza: Postępek prawa czartowskiego z roku Pańskiego 1570. — Księga wtóra: Stanisława Poklateckiego Pogrom czarnoksięskich błędów, latawców zdrady i alchemickie fałsze z r. Pańskiego 1595. — Księga trzecia: Thesaurus MagicusThesaurus Magicus (łac.) — skarbiec magiczny. edytorski z r. 1637. — Księga czwarta: Czarownica Powołana z r. 1639. — Księga piąta i ostatnia: Appendix''Appendix (łac.) — dodatek. edytorski, czyli przepisy i recepty czarodziejskie zbieranej drużyny''”. — A teraz poszukaj na stronicy 323! — Jest. — Czytaj od trzeciego wiersza z góry! — „Przepisy w materiej używania czarodziejskiej kukły: homunculus cerreus''homunculus cerreus (łac.) — woskowy człowieczek. edytorski alias'alias'' (łac.) — inaczej. edytorski człowiekiem woskowym zwanej”. — Charakterystyczny nagłówek! — Co dalej? — „Skoro już w homunculusa onego stworzonego na obraz a podobieństwo upatrzonej ofiary włosy tejże zaczynisz alboli zęby, wtedy łuk przygotuj. A łuk ten winien być z tarniny, a cięciwę mieć z włosów kozła, zasię strzały z ości rybich lub gwoździ podkowy. Gdy tedy człowieczka onego i łuk tarninowy nadobnie przysposobisz, czekajże cierpliwie konstelacjej Saturna libo Marsa. A skoro figury one wrogie na niebie zaświtają, łuk napnij i strzałę wypuść w pierś kukły serdeczną...” — ''Clausura nigromanticae'clausura nigromanticae'' (łac.) — zamknięcie magiczne, konstelacja magiczna (mowa o czarnej magii). edytorski — objaśnił Wierusz. — Jakby wyjęta skądś z Paracelsa. Przerzuć dwie kartki i czytaj dalej! — „W noc cichą, w noc księżycową zwierciadło weź panieńskie, zwierciadło, co odbiło już nieraz kraśne lico, i zanurzywszy w kadź z wodą, obróć gładzią ku światłu. A gdy już księżyc wzejdzie i w głąb kadzi zajrzy, rzuć na zwierciadło owo wieniec ze strzępów koszuli skalanej krwią dziewki, co chorobę przebywa miesięczną. Wieniec ten, gdy się już światłem księżyca nasyci, na głowę włóż kukle...” — Fragment bez końca. Obróciłem znów kartę i czytałem dalej: — „Rozdział 10. — Praktyki czarnoksięskie ludu na Kujawach w wieku XVII. — ...Jeśli tedy kogo tobie niemiłego na zdrowiu uszkodzić zapragniesz, ulepże przódzi z wosku libo z gliny świeżej łątko''łątko'' (daw.) — kukiełka. edytorski małe, kształtem a posturą człeka onego przypominające, któremu choróbsko zadać chcesz, a ulepiwszy, włosów parę jego spod pachy libo ząb jego, libo paznokiet w przydatku zaczyń... Potem z członków figurynki onej mierę bierz nitką unurzaną w miazdze z rozduszonego pająka i mierę ową przywiąż do szyi żabie alboli leciwej ropusze, co ją w sadzie swoim najdziesz. A skoro już mierę na szyi jakoby pętlę zawiesisz, przekłujże żabie oko igłą, którą szyto przódzi żgło''żgło'' (daw.) — koszula śmiertelna. edytorski dla człeka zmarłego... Wierę w tydzień najdalej wróg twój serdeczny ciężko zaniemoże...” — Czy nie dostrzegasz w tej naiwnie złośliwej recepcie czegoś w rodzaju metody sympatetycznej? — zapytał, uśmiechając się pobłażliwie, Andrzej. — Rzeczywiście: ciekawy związek między kukłą, zwierzęciem i ofiarą. — Jeżeli chcesz wiedzieć coś o homeopatii magicznej względnie o tzw. magia contagiosa, czyli magii zakaźnej, posłuchaj, jak brzmi najbliższy z kolei przepis: — „Przywiąż homunculo do szyi szmatę przepojoną krwią chorej niewiasty i ochłap ścierwa ze świni lub zarażonej owcy, a przywiązawszy, miarę przyłóż z nici czarami uświęconej. Wrychło ciało tego, na czyją intencją ulepion został, pokryje się wrzodami i zmarnieje...” — Jeżeli wszystkie te szatańskie zabiegi choć w części osiągały kiedykolwiek zamierzony skutek, a nie są tylko wytworem obłąkanych mózgów, dobrze zrobiłem, usuwając tę kukłę ze sfery wpływów Kamy. — Niezawodnie. Kama jest tym groźniejszym przeciwnikiem, że zbrojnym w wysoką inteligencję i wtajemniczonym w arkana wiedzy magicznej. Mylisz się jednak zasadniczo, jeżeli przypuszczasz, że figurka ta wyszła już poza linię jej „magicznego obstrzału”! — Przecież jest w naszych rękach! — To nie zmienia sprawy. Mimo wszystko Kama pozostaje z nią ciągle w astralnym kontakcie i przez nią może w dalszym ciągu szkodzić Halszce. Opuściłem bezradnie głowę. — Co robić zatem? Czy nie ma już ratunku? — Owszem, lecz musisz zgodzić się na ewentualną „śmierć” Kamy. — Śmierć? — Śmierć względnie powrót w dziedzinę żywiołu, z którego pochodzi. — Wybieram to drugie. — Niestety, wybór nie od ciebie zależy. — Więc od kogo? — Od tego, w jakiej formie bytowania znajduje się Kama w chwili obecnej. Jeżeli znów opanowała astral Jastronia i jest kobietą, musi zginąć — jeżeli zaś jest znów tylko salamandrą, dozna prawdopodobnie tylko czasowego wstrząśnienia na drodze magicznej, a powrót w ludzkie ciało zostanie jej uniemożliwiony na wieki. — Czyń więc, jak sam uznasz za stosowne. — Dobrze zatem. Lecz uprzedzam, że walka, którą podejmujemy w tej chwili, jest rozstrzygającą i dlatego ryzykowną; narażamy życie obaj. — Jestem gotów oddać je za życie Halszki. Zbyt ciężko względem niej zawiniłem. Andrzej uścisnął mi rękę. — Przede wszystkim muszę rozluźnić związek między Halszką a jej woskowym sobowtórem — rzekł, zdejmując z palców kukły paznokcie i usuwając włosy z głowy. — Tak — teraz kontakt częściowo osłabiony. Zebrał włosy i paznokcie do kryształowej puszki i umieściwszy ją sobie na dłoni, zaczął drugą ręką zataczać wkoło niej koliste, współśrodkowe kręgi. — All right! — odetchnął z ulgą po kilku minutach — otoczka gotowa. Teraz są zamknięte bezpiecznie jakby w magicznej kuli. Dostęp ze wszystkich stron odcięty. Postawił puszkę na stole. — Lecz to dopiero początek. — Co zamierzasz? — Musimy teraz stanowczo i nieodwołalnie przeciąć astralny sznur łączący kukłę z twoją narzeczoną. I tu właśnie grozi nam największe niebezpieczeństwo. — Dlaczego nam? — Ta lalka z wosku przepojona jest fluidami Halszki i jej rywalki; fluid pierwszej, niewinny i bierny, połączony astralną pępowiną z jej ciałem fizycznym, pozostaje wciąż pod wpływem Kamy, która wysyła w stronę kukły wicher zgubnie działających prądów. Jeżeli teraz wydzielę pierwiastki astralne panny Grodzieńskiej i każę wrócić im do ich macierzystego źródła, nastąpi miejscowe naruszenie równowagi astralnych form, do której ułożyły się od pewnego już, dłuższego czasu oba fluidy. Ponieważ wszelki ruch astralny odbywa się po linii kolistej, przeto każdy ładunek magnetyczny czy fluidyczny, który nie spotyka na swej drodze upatrzonego celu, musi wrócić do swego punktu wyjścia. Innymi słowy astralne środowisko musi wrócić do nowego stanu równowagi zachwianej wskutek mojej interwencji. — Z tego wynikałoby, że szkodliwe prądy idące od Kamy powinny do niej powrócić, czy nie tak? — Naturalnie. Rozpętany wicher astralny, który jest właściwie skoncentrowaną wolą, zawsze osiąga swój skutek i nie może cofnąć się bez wywołania czyjejś śmierci. Jeżeli przedmiot ataku usunie mu się z drogi lub wyminie go w drodze, zabójczy prąd wraca do tego, kto go wysłał, i godzi weń bez litości. — Zjawisko zdumiewające! Zatem mag ginie w tym wypadku zatruty własnym jadem? — Tak. Jest to tzw. w magii „powrotne uderzenie”. W ten sposób nieraz spełnia się na operatorze wielkie prawo „reprobacji''reprobacja'' (z łac.) — dezaprobata a. potępienie. edytorski”, czyli magicznej „kary osądzenia”. — Przyszło mi na myśl szczególne skojarzenie ze znaną historią z Nowego Testamentu o demonach wypędzonych z ciała opętanego w świnie. — Przykład nader trafny, mój Jerzy. Chrystus, wyzwalający nieszczęśliwego opętańca w ten dziwny sposób, dokonał dzieła świadczącego o Jego wysokiej sile magicznej; było to potężne przerwanie prądu magnetycznego, zakażonego przez złą wolę. Znamienną przy tym jest rzeczą, że czarne siły, które opanowały ciało nieszczęśliwego, musiały przejść w inny, lubo niższy organizm. Wyparty z człowieka wir astralny wszedł w zwierzęta, które z kolei opętane przez demony, rzuciły się w morze i potonęły. — Zatem właściwie nie nam grozi niebezpieczeństwo w razie rozerwania kontaktu z Halszką, lecz Kamie? — Tak by należało się spodziewać, gdyby nie jedna okoliczność. Kama z wszelką pewnością wie o tym, że czarny mag, uwalniający kogoś od czaru przez siebie rzuconego, musi mieć w rezerwie upatrzoną ofiarę; w przeciwnym razie prąd ugodzi w niego samego. — Nie rozumiem. Przecież Kama nie ma chyba zamiaru wypuszczać Halszki spod swej władzy? — Tak — lecz ja ją do tego zmuszę, przerywając więźbę magiczną między kukłą a twoją narzeczoną. Efekt będzie taki sam, jak gdyby Kama dobrowolnie oswobodziła spod czaru swą rywalkę. Tak czy owak, z pewnością przygotowała się na tę ewentualność i niewątpliwie zadzierżgnęła podwójną pętlicę. Chodzi tylko o to, komu przeznaczyła rolę ofiary „zastępczej” i kto ma wchłonąć w siebie ładunek wyzwolony z ciała Halszki? — Teraz rozumiem. Nietrudno domyślić się: jeden z nas. — Tak: ty lub ja... — Mam wrażenie, że cały mój dom przepojony jest zatrutym jadem tej mściwej istoty. Przeczuwam, że siła jej jest olbrzymią i uderzenie będzie potężne. Lecz spróbuję je sparaliżować choć w części. — W jaki sposób? — Widzisz tę araukarię?... Mój ulubiony krzew — pamiątka po niej, jedyny, ostatni upominek w dzień rozstania. Jest mocna i pełna soków. Ona nas ocali. Może wytrzyma wicher trującego jadu... Patrzyłem zdumiony, nie wiedząc, o czym myśli. — Nie rozumiesz, Jerzy? Zanim przetnę związek z Halszką, połączę kukłę z araukarią. — Czy się to na co przyda? — Może choć w części. To też istota organiczna. Może przyjmie w swe zielone łono cios przeznaczony dla jednego z nas. I wykonał ręką w powietrzu między figurką a sosną parę łukowatych, zamykających niby zwora magnetyczna, pociągnięć. — Połączenie dokonane — rzekł opuszczając rękę. — Teraz przystąpimy do rozerwania łańcucha z Halszką. Spojrzał mi głęboko w twarz. W siwych, bystrych oczach jego ujrzałem wtedy po raz pierwszy dwie ciche, męskie łzy... — Jerzy! — rzekł silnie wzruszony. — A teraz na wszelki wypadek przyjdzie nam się pożegnać. Może to nasz dzień ostatni. Żegnaj mi, Jur!... Kochałem cię jak syna... Do widzenia!... na tamtym brzegu!... Rzuciłem mu się w ramiona na długą, długą chwilę. Łkanie zdławiło mi słowa... W parę minut potem Andrzej „szukał” już kierunku, w którym rozpinał się „astralny węzeł”. Z oczyma wbitymi w przestrzeń, z wyprężonymi w przestwór ramionami krążył dookoła osi pionowej własnego ciała jak fakir zaklęty w wir tańca. Wreszcie znalazł... Stanął w miejscu jak wryty i zaczął wykonywać rękoma szczególne, zrazu dla mnie nieuchwytne ruchy. Po pewnym czasie wyróżniłem w nich dwie linie; jedna zmierzała wyciągniętą krzywizną ku nam, druga odginała się w stronę wprost przeciwną; układ ich przypominał nader hiperbolę... Nagle Wierusz sprężył się w sobie jak do skoku i podniósłszy dłoń prawą do góry, przeciął nią gwałtownie przestrzeń w rozstępie między niewidzialnymi liniami. Mimo woli zadrżałem... A on, oparłszy mi ciężko rękę na ramieniu, wskazał oczyma araukarię: — Popatrz tam! Wtedy to w czasie krótszym od mgnienia sekundy stało się z pięknym, rozkosznym krzewem coś straszliwego. Jak pod dotknięciem ognistego wichru pustyni zmienił momentalnie barwę; miejsce soczystej zielonej rośliny zajął w wazonie rudordzawy, przeżarty gorączką jej szkielet. Jeszcze przed chwilą bujne, prężne spławy opadły bezradnie ku trzonowi, poskręcały się w suche zwitki zwarzone jadem liście, wykrzywiły się w konwulsjach bólu pień i gałęzie. W oczach naszych sosna skonała... Lecz zanim zdołałem otrząsnąć się z przerażenia, rozległ się dookoła nas głuchy, złowieszczy łoskot. Instynktownie zwróciłem się ku Andrzejowi: — Co to? Twarz przyjaciela była trupio blada, oczy fosforyzowały dzikim, błędnym światłem. — Rysują się mury mego domu — odpowiedział bezdźwięcznie. Popatrzyłem po ścianach: Wierusz miał słuszność; na wszystkie strony od posadzki do sufitu biegły po nich, krzyżując się złowrogo, długie, rozsadzające mur żyły... Uczułem, jak ręka Andrzeja wpija mi się kurczowo w ramię. — Spójrz w tamtą stronę! — wyszeptał zbielałymi wargami. — Tam, tam, za biurkiem, w kącie, pod ścianą!... Widzisz?!... To n!... Wśród piekielnego łomotu rozstępujących się ścian ujrzałem w rogu pokoju na podłodze wyłaniające się nagle nagie ludzkie ciało — nie! — szkielet, okropnie wychudły, okryty żółtą jak pergamin skórą szkielet człowieka. Od szyi jego aż do stopy lewej biegła na ukos podłużna, czarno krwią podeszła pręga jak od uderzenia pioruna. W jednym miejscu, gdzie porażenie było najsilniejsze, pękła skóra na szerokość dwu palców, ukazując czarne, zwęglone doszczętnie mięso... Straszliwą musiała być siła, która przeszła przez ten łachman człowieczy... Spojrzałem na twarz małą, wykrzywianą w okrutnym uśmiechu, z ostrą, ryżą bródką i poznałem Jastronia... Jak przez sen zabrzmiały mi jeszcze w uszach ostatnie, westchnieniu konającego podobne słowa Andrzeja: — wybrała... Huk, wstrząsający posadami świata, huk i łoskot zagłuszyły wszystko. Zachwiały się ściany, zakołysały stropy i z upiornym łomotem runęły w proch. W okamgnieniu willa zamieniła się w rumowisko drobnych, oślepiająco białych odruzgów. A w pośrodku startego na biały miał domu stałem ja, cudem ocalały człowiek. Przede mną o parę kroków leżały półzasypane gruzem zwłoki Jastronia, nade mną świeciło popołudniowe słońce... — Andrzeju! — zawołałem głosem bezradnego dziecka. — Andrzeju! I obejrzałem się wkoło, szukając przyjaciela. — Na próżno! Wierusz zniknął. Byłem sam — zupełnie sam... Wśród blasków pastwiącego się nad pustką słońca wypełzła spod rumowia duża, złoto-czarna jaszczurka, przebiegła w poprzek ciało Jastronia i wśliznęła się z powrotem pomiędzy gruzy... Straciłem przytomność... ----